Travis Manawa/Season 1/Pilot
The Clark Home on a week day morning seems normal. Madison is hurrying her daughter out of the bathroom. Her daughter (Alicia) is taking her time... Madison's fiance Travis is fixing the sink. Travis, sink fixed, stands up and kisses Madison. The phone on the table next to him rings and they both stop and just look at it. Alicia, wrapped in a towel, comes out of the bathroom to check. They all look as if they've been expecting, and dreading, a call. The call is from the hospital to tell them that Nick is there after a car accident. In the hospital, Nick is being questioned by two uniformed police men about his injuries who are trying to get information about drug dealers. Madison comes in and throws the police out straight-away. She wants Nick to go back to rehab but Nick doesn't agree. Travis wades in and is attacked by Nick and Alicia for getting involved. Travis backs off almost immediately and defuses the situation quite nicely by telling everyone to take a breath. Travis' phone rings and he takes his own advice and he and Alicia leave Madison to talk to Nick. As they leave Alicia asks if he regrets moving in yet? Travis' call is from Liza Ortiz, Travis' ex-wife who is ringing from the Ortiz home to ask him if plans for the weekend are still on. The plans were for Christopher Manawa, Liza and Travis' son, to spend the weekend with Travis and the Clarks. Travis asks to speak with Chris - who isn't keen and the call just doesn't go well. After trying to persuade his teenage son to spend the weekend with his father's new family (can't think why that doesn't go well) Travis loses patience and speaks again to Liza saying "Keep him." before hanging up on her with no goodbyes. Later on, Nick wakes from a nightmare to find Travis still by his bed. Nick is concerned that the terrifying things he remembers don't make sense. He tells Travis "I really don’t want to be insane." He tells Travis everything he remembers, including seeing Gloria "eating them". Travis is convinced, or at least concerned, enough to go to the Abandoned Church later that day with a torch. He finds his way in through what looks like the window we saw Nick escape through earlier. Inside Travis finds quite a lot of blood and a scared junkie hiding in a room. The young man begs Travis not to kill him and then runs away. Travis looks through the rest of the church, there are no bodies. He finds more blood though, lots of blood. The next morning, Travis and Alicia walk into the hospital room to discover Madison sleeping next to Nick on his bed. Travis wakes her and, before walking her out to the car, touches Nick on the shoulder and tells him he'll be right back. Outside, Travis tells Madison what he found at the church, to be met with “Travis, you cannot enable him.” Madison appreciates Travis caring but thinks he's mistaken putting any faith in the things Nick says. Madison leaves for work and Travis goes back inside the hospital room, he apologizes to Nick for not believing him. Nick says again that he's going to quit heroin and when Travis asks if he means it he answers: "I always mean it." Madison and Travis are panicked by Nick's absence when they come back to the hospital. The nurse (the same nurse who undid Nick's restraints and let him get away) says, “I’m sorry, he’s gone, you need to call the police.” Madison tells Travis to to take her to the church. She's blaming herself for the mess. “It’s in the genes,” she explains as Travis tries to persuade her otherwise. Madison insists on going in with Travis and breaks down in tears when she finds a heroin needle hidden in a book in Nick's bedding. They go to see Nick’s friend Calvin, a very clean cut young man who's cleaning out his parent's car when they arrive; he says he hasn't seen Nick in a while - but looks a bit shifty as he says it. That night on their way home, Travis and Madison get stuck in traffic on a highway exit ramp and hear helicopters, police sirens, and gunshots. After a while Travis decides that it's too dangerous to stay put and finds a way back onto the highway. The next day Travis gets a call from Nick who is by he LA River. He takes Madison with him despite having promised Nick he wouldn't do so. When they arrive Nick confesses to Travis that he's killed Calvin by accident. All three head down the access tunnel in Travis' pickup and stop at the top of the ramp where they can see Calvin's car. They get out and go to the car, there's the gun on the ground but no Calvin. Nick is very distressed that the body isn't there and has to to comforted by Madison. They get back in the pickup and Travis starts to reverse through the tunnel to the road. As he looks over his shoulder to steer he can see Calvin shambling towards them down the tunnel and both Travis and Madison get out to help him. Nick becomes agitated and shouts that Calvin will kill them, climbing into the driver's seat as he does so. Calvin attacks both Madison and Travis repeatedly, trying to bite them. Nick takes the first opportunity he sees and reverses the pickup at Calvin, knocking him to the ground and running him over. Calvin lies on the tunnel floor in front of the pickup now, very obviously badly injured from the collision. As Madison and Travis look on from the side of the tunnel Calvin gets up and walks towards the pickup; Nick accelerates the pickup towards him and Calvin is caught on the hood until Nick suddenly stops at the top of the ramp and Calvin flies though the air, about 25 yards. His body lands at the bottom of the ramp on the concrete, twisted and broken now. The three of them stand at the top of the ramp in shock and stare at Calvin's body - in disbelief as Calvin turns his head towards them. His lower jaw is missing and we can see that his eyes are completely clouded over. The family members stare at Calvin's body as it turns its head towards them. Madison asks "What the hell is happening?" and, after a moment Travis answers and says: "I have no idea." Category:Character Episode Plot Articles